


Keeping it to Myself

by SpiderThings



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Bisexual Will Byers, Eleven is Dead, M/M, Smut, byler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderThings/pseuds/SpiderThings
Summary: After Eleven dies closing the gate, Mike Wheeler is depressed. Will has a crush on Mike, and so seeing Mike like this for someone else is killing him. So he distracts himself, by becoming the heartthrob of Hawkins High School. Little does he know, that what he’s doing is hurting Mike even more than he already is.





	Keeping it to Myself

Updating later


End file.
